Two of a Kind
by DisturbedDucky
Summary: Axel comes back to his home town, after being gone about a few months. As soon as he gets back he runs into Roxas, and something sparks. Though with a new gang in town, scranny looking people in black coats gets involed, things don't go so well. AxR Other


-1Me: Yay another story! Whoot! Have fun with this one!

**Chapter 1**

_**Misguided**_

--------------------------

If it rains, it pours in the little town of Twilight. Or as some liked to call it Twilight Town. The rain had been going on for days now, and seemed like it would never end. Some would joke around about actually being able to see cats and dogs, but others new better. The place wasn't too big, but had a lot of trains, going across the inner town. Then a main train station to get to the other side, where more tourists could gather and have fun.

One of these such passengers; was a red head, that was an unruly mess. He stood out from most of the passengers on the train, but sat contently near one of the windows looking out at the scenery. He wore a white shirt, and a black jean jacket that said "Smokin" on the back of it. His pants were a bright red, and had some chains hanging down from them. His feet, well that's easy. Black combat boots. He knew he stuck out like a sore thumb, but that's what he got for coming back from a trip to another world.

He started to notice the familiar scenery that was of his home. Small houses, and a nice country side. He lived in the inner town though, not really caring for the country life. Being lazy was the number one thing on his list, not manual labor.

_"Attention, attention all passengers destined for Twilight Town Central, your stop is coming up." _The intercom commented. Axel looked up. That was his cue. Reaching under his seat, he pulled a black bag out from underneath it, and waited for the train to come to a complete stop before standing. Standing before hand would risk a very angry train driver.

_"Twilight Town Central, Twilight Town Central, all passengers leaving for Twilight Central be sure to take all belongings, and throw away any misguided trash. Thank you for choosing Twili-Transportation, and have a pleasant day." _The voice stopped, and Axel was glad. He quickly stood and walked for the door. A Few people were in front of him, but he wasn't in that much of a hurry. After all, he didn't care for the rain that much. When his foot his wet cement, he quickly regretted not buying an umbrella while he was away. He had forgotten how much it actually rained in his home town.

"This place never seems to change." He said under his breath as he quickly pulled his jacket over his head, not wanting to get his face wet. He would be quickly soaked if he didn't find a cab, or place to stay for the night soon. Running under the nearest building, he was able to pull down his jacket again. "Mmmm.." he was thinking to himself. He hadn't forgot how to get home, it was the fact of getting there. The train station only stopped at one part of Twilight town, his home happened to be on the exact opposite side of the drop off zone. "Great.. this is just perfect!" He sighed, looking about him for anything that might get him home.

Standing there a few more minutes, and not thinking of any other way to get home, he decided he'd trudge through the rain. "Can't believe this, I don't know why I never bought a car.. Oh wait I know, it's because I couldn't afford one.." He cursed at his weakness. He had his jacket back up over his head, as he carried his bag over his shoulder and walked along one of the sidewalks. The rain was coming down hard, and it was starting to get dark out. "..I hate that it gets dark here. It's Suppose to be Twilight! Not Dark, or completely light!" He was beginning to complain a lot more, as he started to become more cold.

After walking for about an hour or two, he finally entered the part of town he was looking for. "Ah, Finally!" The rain had died down some, but not enough for his tastes. He hated the humidity in the air. It ruined his hair, let alone his mood. Looking down the sidewalk, he saw few people with umbrella's, and other's going into restaurants to eat. He'd have to eat when he got home, if he even had anything. If not he could always get delivery.

"..C'mon, almost there." He picked up the pace, wanting to get into a warm house, even though he had been gone for about a month or two, he still thought his place was pretty warm without the actual heater going. A small house came into view, and it was exactly what Axel wanted to see. Pulling down his jacket, he broke out into a sprint and quickly ran up the small stairs and onto the porch. The ran stopped it's falling for he was now covered by an over hanging roof, supported on to very lovely pillars. "Gawd I mi--" He heard a quaint shuffling sound, then it stopped. Axel shrugged it off thinking it was the wind, and searched his pockets for his keys. Though that's not all that was missing, his wallet wasn't to be found either.

"..W-What the?! What the hell happened to my wallet and keys!?" He quickly set down his bag, and turned his jacket pockets inside out, and trough the loop. Nothing. Not a key, or a wallet insight. He heard the same shuffling sound, but it seemed to be in haste this time, he turned to where he thought he heard it, and saw what seemed to be a kid trying to jump a fence. He noticed the keys in one of the boys hand's and shot off the porch faster then a person could cough.

"Hey! You Punk!" Axel shouted out towards the boy, the boy turned real fast to look at him, but quickly jumped over the fence, and ran off. Axel grunted in frustration, and easily jumped up and climbed over the chain link fence. He saw the kid dart off around one of the older buildings, and he quickly shot of after him.

The rain wasn't helping him much, he had to squint his eyes so he wouldn't get pelted in eyes with rain water, but that really wasn't the problem right now. Axel, a sly trickster of his own, and just got his keys and wallet jacked by a kid. And an amateur by the looks of it. "You've got to be kidding me!" He growled, when he saw that the kid was trying to climb over another fence. Luckily for Axel he was faster on foot then the kid was climbing.

Jumping Up and reaching out, he grabbed the kid by the scruff of the neck, and pulled him down, slamming him back against the chain link fence. It made an evil rattling noise, and Axel glared at the kid. "What the hell! Do you think you're gonna do with my keys!? Eh!?" He slammed him back against the fence again. The kid's hood fell down, and Axel couldn't believe who he saw. "..R..Roxas?" He let his grip on the boy go. Roxas was grinning up at him. "It's about time you came back to Twilight Town." He punched Axel in the chest. Axel hadn't really gotten over the fact that his old friend, had almost made a mockery of him.

"What the hell were you thinking! I could have killed you!?" He shouted down at the younger boy, swiping his keys from his hand. Roxas only shrugged, still grinning with mischief. "I was only showing off what my teacher had taught me." Axel blinked, and smiled at what Roxas had said. "C'mere you!" Axel grabbed Roxas, and gave him a huge noogie. Roxas yelped and tried to get away but was to weak against his old mentor.

"Hey! Ah!-S-Stop - My Hair!" He cried out, as Axel finally let him go. Roxas jumped away and turned to face him. He tried fixing his hair, but the rain wasn't helping his case much. "Ugh!" Axel laughed at his friend's annoyance. "C'mon, lets go back to my place, and you can tell me how you go to be so good.." He ruffled his hair again, Roxas only tried biting at his hand. "Ah! Roxas.. I'll bite back, or don't you remember?"

Roxas quickly took a step away from him, causing a laugh from Axel. "That's what I thought.." Both walked back to Axel's house, talking of all that had happened, since Axel had left. The both of them had been buddies for as long as they could remember. Axel walked up on the porch picking up his bag, and inserting the key in the keyhole turning it, and opening up the door.

He flipped the lights on, and everything was just as he left it. Magazines on the table, clothes scatter along the couches, and floor. The only thing really clean was the kitchen and the bathroom. Everywhere else was a mess.

"..It's as if a pig lives here.." Roxas chuckled, as Axel threw a shirt off the couch at him as he passed. "It's not as bad as it used to be.." Roxas agreed, and stopped to take off his shoes before walking on the carpet. It was an old habit of his, and in all the same good manners his grandma had taught him. Axel did bother, and like to keep his shoes on while he was around the house.

"It's great to be home.." He set his bag down, near the counter. He looked around the kitchen and figured anything he did have would have expired by now. "Guess I'll have to order out." "Pizzaaa!!" Roxas shouted, pulling out Axel's wallet from his coat pocket. Axel had completely forgotten about Roxas' doings, and glared at him. "Roxas.. Gimmie back my wallet.." Roxas stuck out his tongue. "Nu-uh!" Axel jumped over the counter, and Roxas made a be line for the stairs.

Axel shot fire out at him, but Roxas remembering his mentors tricks ducked and ran up the flight of stairs. Axel quickly gripped the railing and flew up the stairs after him. Roxas quickly turned and ran towards the upstairs bathroom. Axel cursed, knowing fully of what roxas was planning. The Bathroom was linked to Axel's bathroom, and that was unfortunately the only way to get into Axel's room, unless you wanted to come in through the window. "Roxas! You dirty lil thief!" He called after him. Roxas hurried into the bathroom and shut the door, just as Axel made it with in a few feet. Axel heard a click, and the door had been locked.

"Ha ha! I win!" Roxas cried out through the door. Axel growled. "Open this door right now! Or I'm burning it down!" Roxas new fully well Axel wouldn't bur-- "SHIT!" Roxas cried as the door knob got extremely hot, and a semi sized circle was burned through the middle of the door.  
"Heres AXEL!" He reached through the door and tried grabbing Roxas by the shirt, but he was quick to run into Axel's room. Axel put his hand on the door knob on the other side, and opened it. He quickly ran in and pounced on Roxas who was trying to open the window. Luckily for Axel he had nailed it down, when too many of his friends kept trying to sneak in that way.

"Oh Now who's the winner!!" He tried grabbing for the wallet, but Roxas bent forward trying to keep Axel from reaching it. Not really thinking through fully on his next move he made. He quickly stuck the wallet in his boxers. Axel didn't realize this until Roxas turned around acting like he had nothing to hide.

"……..Roxie….please tell me my wallet is in your pants.." He smiled slyly for a minute. Roxas smiled, not really catching Axel's smirk. "Yep! Try and get it now!" Axel pulled Roxas by his belt closer to him, and went fishing for his wallet you could say. "Gladly!" Axel shouted trying to reach the wallet, while Roxas was struggling. "Noo!!! Stop! Axel!" He was a bright shade of red, when Axel obtained his wallet back. "Ha! Thought I wouldn't do it didn't ya!" Roxas had his back to him, and his face was a bright red. He was adjusting his pants, and muttering being very mortified.

Axel stood up and put his arms around Roxas and cooed in his ear. "Aw, did I turn the Roxie on?" Roxas's felt his face turn redder, and he pushed Axel away. "'course not!" He muttered. Axel's amusement could only grow as he pushed forward. "Oh really? Is that why you're a deep red?" He chuckled at him. Roxas growled and pounced on Axel trying to beat him with one of his pillows. "Oh! Roxie! Quit being so rough!" Axel couldn't help but laugh. Roxas groaned, and got off Axel.

"Enough of that would you!" He was still red in the face, and needed a break from the excitement of his mentor being back. "It's great to have you back Axel.." He turned and smiled at him. Axel grinned and opened his wallet. "It's great to be back.. Pizza?"

----------------------------------

To be continued.

Me: op.. looks like Axel taught Roxas how to steal this.. Oo mm.. Makes you wonder. Heh I liked how this turned out for the 1st chapter. More to come! Review Please? ;-;


End file.
